Veronica's Bend and Spend
by jaimed1968
Summary: Two horny teens... a 1800 number given by Miroku... What could possibly go wrong?


**Koinuchao' week 21 winner at livejournal **

**Week 21- Veronica's Bend and Spend**

**Theme: Phone Sex**

**Character: adult Rin**

**Word Count: 701**

**Warning: Henti… need I say more?**

**Author's note: I'd like to thank my hubby for the title of this drabble… as well as the name for the operators. Hope that you enjoy!**

**I don't own the characters, just the name title of the business and sexerator. I don't make any money... just the warm satisfaction of writing an awesome fic.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Go ahead… Call the number!" Koga practically screamed as Inuyasha looked at the piece of paper Miroku had given them. Upon the hot pink Post-It note the words '1-800-867-5309, call for a good time!' were scrawled upon its face with several Xs underneath, indicating Miroku's two thumbs up approval.

Turning his amber eyes to the wolf's blue a smirk crossed his lips as he replied, "Knowing Miroku, and the number of Xs beneath it, its got to be good." He typed in the number through Skype on his computer, wanting to make sure that Koga shared what ever perverted experience their henti friend had in mind.

"You've reached Veronica's bend and spend phone line: We bend you spend. Please release your raging pythons while we connect you to our first available sexerator," the sexiest voice they'd ever heard purred through the speakers. Eyes widened as they realized that they had been given an all access pass to the most exclusive phone sex line in the world. Grinning like fools, they pulled up comfortable chairs, shucking out of their jeans and boxers in quick fashion as the sexy voice announced that their 'sexerator' had arrived.

"I'm your sexerator, Rin. How may I pleasure you?" the honey sweet voice poured through the speakers tickling the very hairs upon their manly crotches.

Taking control of the situation, Inuyasha blurted out, "We want you to scream our names in a raging orgasm that will make you quiver in remembrance every time you think of us."

A smile crossed her ruby red lips as she moved the mic closer to her mouth. "As you wish, might I have your names… so that I may remember to scream them?"

After a brief, albeit confusing introduction given that both men were talking at the same time, Rin jotted down the names of her clients before she continued with the phone sex ritual. They began with touches, her touching her breasts, neck, belly, etc as the guys moved their minds down her body. Unable to see what was happening, Koga and Inuyasha leaned back in their chair's, each with their cocks in hand, stroking to a beat that she'd set with her whimpers and grunts of satisfaction.

Each demon had a picture firmly implanted in their mind of what their 'Rin' looked like. Long dark hair, supple melon-sized breasts that each wanted to suckle like a new born babe. A taught belly lead them to shapely hips meant to carry a number of offspring and bounce right back like those skinny women at work who looked as if they'd never been pregnant. The nest of curls at the apex of her thighs dripped with honey as their imaginations took them near the edge of oblivion, enticed by the moans and whimpers of their sexerator.

By the five minute mark of the call, she'd long since moved to fingering her sopping cunt, clearly engrossed with the groans of satisfaction of the two men on the line encouraging her to climax as they gave little queues that they were near their peak. With a cruel twist, her honeyed voice dripping with passion, she called out, "Oh… Oh… Oo…kam…ii!!! Shove it in… faster… deeper… up the ass!!! Oh… Oh… Inu… faster… faster… till my… cunt makes me scream!!!"

The sounds of similar ecstasy poured through the phone, as she imagined white streams of cream spurting out of the spent cocks of her rather handsome sounding clients. As the sounds from her ear piece diminished to pants of exhaustion, she replied sweetly, "Thank you for choosing Veronica's Bend and Spend phone line. Have a good day!"

With a tap on her shoulder, 'Rin' turned toward a couple of her co-workers. "So… how was the sex this time Kaede?" Tsubaki purred, having overheard part of the phone call.

"Oh… it was the usual. Two horny teenagers calling for phone sex. From the sounds of their release, I'd say they've got me pegged as some hot supermodel! Wouldn't they just scream in horror if they realized what we actually looked like?" she teased as she looked at her other friend Urasue.

The three elderly women laughed as another call came in… from the henti himself.


End file.
